


pillow fights

by maureenbrown



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Thominewt, i haven't written in forever so !!! this is wEIRD, minewt, newtmas - Freeform, otp prompts, thominho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP having a pillow fight when person A swings too hard and person B ducks, only to have person A hit and break a vase/lamp. They both try to hide the evidence before person C gets home. (Thominewt, one-shot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	pillow fights

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in So Long but an anon said they missed my writing so i'm ecstatic to give this to you guys !! :D my tumblr is @greeniegally if you want to message me there. r + r if you want !

Thomas is pretty sure he hasn't seen Minho look up from his phone once in the past couple hours. He's been nonchalantly watching TV, his favorite show, pretending not to notice or be bothered by the fact that his boyfriend is more willing to spend time with his virtual cats on Neko Atsume then him. 

Thomas cranks up the volume, being the obnoxious jerk he is, and the spectacular voices of Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez from Glee resonate throughout their bedroom. 

Minho remains silent, and the ever teasing music from the game blasts from his headphones. 

Thomas sighs, raking his fingers through his hair, glancing over at his boyfriend. He looks super attractive right now, though he always does, with the sunlight from the window hitting his face perfectly, making him look almost angelic (though he's anything but). 

"Can I help you?" His boyfriend finally asks, and Thomas jolts. Minho still doesn't look up from his phone, spending coins on more renovations for his goddamn cats. 

"What?" He manages, glancing back at the television screen, trying to play it off casually. 

Finally, Minho drags his eyes off the screen and pops one of the headphones out of his ear. "I said, can I help you? You were staring." 

"Sorry, you can go back to feeding your imaginary cats." Thomas says, an edge to his tone. Minho sounds so casual and teasing it's infuriating. 

"Not imaginary. Look." Minho shoves his phone in his face, wagging it right in front and making him go cross-eyed. 

"Put your Hobo and Glunkus away, I'm fine." Thomas says stubbornly. 

The corners of Minho's lips twitch, and he snags the headphones out of his ears, dropping his phone on the bed next to him. "You sure, babe?" He says, his voice fake and pitiful. "I didn't mean to make you angry." 

"Sure you didn't." Thomas responds sarcastically, but Minho edges closer to him, moving to wrap an arm around his waist. 

"Come on, sweetheart, don't be like that." Minho smirks, shifting forward and dragging his teeth lightly across Thomas' neck. Shivers run up his spine and he moves to put an arm on Minho's shoulder to pull him closer. 

Minho bites down softly, teasing his skin, about to leave another array of hickies along his neck, and Thomas is in no position to stop him. 

A second later, Minho pulls away, not having left his mark on Thomas enough yet. He plants a quick kiss on his lips and leans back, putting the headphones back in his ears. 

"You good?" Minho asks, not bothering to look back up at him, and Thomas can hear the Neko Atsume theme music again… 

And fuck, Minho's grinning. He meant to do this the entire time. 

"God, if I didn't love you, I'd fucking deck you right now." Thomas pouts, trying to focus on the TV show and not the lingering feeling of Minho's breath hot on his skin… 

"Make me." Minho supplies shortly, and Thomas snaps his attention back to him. 

Quick as a flash, he grabs the pillow from behind his back and smacks Minho in his smug face. It wasn't hard enough to really hurt, or piss Minho off, but now it's Thomas' time to look satisfied. 

"Asshole." He says, sticking his tongue out childishly at Minho. 

Minho slowly looks up from his cat game, his eyebrow arching and-- Thomas shouldn't have done that. 

In a split second, Minho's phone has been put down again and he's pinned to the bed, the Asian sitting down on his hips, a pillow raised above his head. "Take that hit back." He leans down, and God, he looks really hot and-- 

Nope. He's not getting distracted this time. Thomas moves to push Minho's shoulders, but his boyfriend doesn't even budge. "I can't, and even if I could, I wouldn't." He sticks his chin up resolutely. 

Promptly, he gets a mouthful of pillow. Thomas kicks and his surprised yelp is muffled by the pressing of it on his face, and he flaps his arms like wings, and oops, he accidentally slapped Minho, who sorta deserved that. 

"Get off me, shuckface!" Thomas yells, loud enough to be heard through the feathery down of the pillow, and Minho makes a tiny noise, removing his hands, probably to hold his face. 

Thomas takes that as a moment to press hard on Minho's chest, pushing him so that he's on top, his hands on either side of Minho's head. 

The Asian looks surprised for a moment, before grinning slightly. "Hot." He says simply, leaning up to capture Thomas' lips. 

Thomas almost leans down too, but he sees what's happening much too late. 

Minho grabs a pillow and with a flick of his wrist, throws it past Thomas and it hits the vase that sits decoratively on the windowsill. 

"Shit." Minho mutters underneath his breath as it totters, and Thomas scrambles off of his boyfriend to catch it, accidentally kneeing him in the stomach. While his boyfriend wheezes and clutches said body part, he jumps to his feet his hands outstretched… 

The vase shatters against the impact to the ground, and the room is silent until Thomas sucks in a breath. 

"Was… Was that Newt's?" Minho asks, sounding concerned for the first time that day. 

Thomas doesn't dare turn around, nodding his head shakily. Their other boyfriend is going to kill them. 

He remembers Newt fondly presenting it to them, his expression like a halo of light, the beam clear. The vase was adorable honestly, a light sunshine color with pink hearts around it and now they went and fucking broke it. 

"Do we have any glue?" Minho sits up, wildly looking around the room. 

"I don't think so, Newt used it all up. You know how he is with his glue." Thomas says shakily, pushing his fingers anxiously through his hair again, mumbling swear words more than anything else. 

"We could get rid of the evidence?" Minho suggests, his lip snagged in between his teeth in an adorable way and… Priorities, Thomas. 

"Not every problem can be solved by hiding the body, Min." Thomas sighs, pursing his lips too and thinking harder. 

"Well what else are we gonna do?" Minho throws his hands in the air. 

"Okay… Okay…" Thomas trails off, covering his face with his hands. "I've got nothing." 

"I'm trashing it." Minho says immediately, leaving and coming back with a dustpan later. 

"No, save the pieces! Maybe we could fix it." Thomas says half-heartedly, though he knows the pieces can't be salvaged. God, he feels like he let Newt down. He was only gone for a couple hours to go to work… 

Minho lets out a grunt as he gets on his knees, sweeping up the pieces, showing that he heard Thomas. 

"Careful." Thomas manages a squeak, climbing back on the bed so that he isn't in the way. 

"Don't worry, princess." Is Minho's reply, and even he sounds troubled. 

"He's gonna be back in… Half an hour. What should we do?" Thomas asks, anxiously checking the time on his phone. 

"Hide this and… I don't know." Minho's shoulders sag as he stands up, for once looking bewildered and so un-leader like that Thomas just wants to cuddle him. 

Minho leaves to who knows where and is back a moment later, sliding into his usual spot on the bed, his eyebrows knit together. 

"Shouldn't have ignored you. Or threw that." He says quietly with some difficulty, and Thomas leans forward, resting their foreheads together. He sighs contentedly with Minho rubs his hip bone through his shirt, his eyes closing and his breathing slowing down. 

"I shouldn't have hit you with a pillow." Thomas mumbles, and Minho chuckles for a moment. Making up with Minho most of the time is as easy as that, and Thomas loves that about him. 

He nuzzles forward into Minho's chest, relaxing against him and breathing in the familiar scent of home. 

It's about twenty minutes later when Newt's British accent calls through the house, alerting him that he's home. Minho tenses slightly, and Thomas' half-awake state goes to alert. 

"Hey, gorgeous." Minho calls to Newt, his voice completely casual and devoid of any guilt he had, but his rhythmic strokes on Thomas' back had stopped. 

Newt takes a little to set his stuff at the door, and Thomas pokes his head up to see his other boyfriend, ignoring Minho's slight whine at him moving. 

"How was work?" Thomas asks, his voice trembling slightly. 

Newt looks gorgeous as always, his golden blonde hair soft and a smile on his face, and Thomas' heart nearly stops. 

"Some dumbass spilled coffee on me, but other than that, the café was bearable today." 

"Only 'cause you knew you'd see us at the end of the day." Minho supplies helpfully and Newt chuckles, flopping onto the bed next to them. 

"Sure." He says somewhat sarcastically, and Thomas shifts so that Newt can nuzzle into his neck too. 

They lay there in silence, Thomas reminding himself to breath every once in a while, as cliché as it is. 

Then finally, "why're you two so quiet? Something wrong?" Newt asks, genuinely curious and sounding concerned and… 

Thomas opens his mouth to confess, but Minho interrupts him. 

"I broke your vase." He pokes his head up, a frown on his face as he bites his lip again. "I'm really sorry, I was dicking around and I hit it with a pillow." 

"It wasn't completely his fault." Thomas says immediately, turning to Newt, judging his reaction. 

Newt glances back at the window before shrugging, resting his head on Thomas' chest and… 

Thomas stays still for a moment, turning to Minho, who looks just as bewildered. 

"Wait… You made that, you said you loved it…" Minho finally says, his head tipped to the side. 

Newt snorts, resting his chin to look up at his two boyfriends. "I was kidding, you dorks. Now can you two shut up? I'm tired." 

"Oh," is all Thomas can say. 

"Good." Minho says, practically collapsing and cuddling into Thomas' side too, breathing a sigh of relief. 

"You two actually believed me." Newt chuckles, murmuring into Thomas' shoulder as he plays with his hair. 

Thomas grins, melting at his boyfriends light touch. 

"Shuckfaces." 

"We love you too, Newt."


End file.
